


[анимированная карта] Восстание Черниговского полка

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Chernigov Regiment revolt | Восстание Черниговского полка, Decembrists | декабристы, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Historical, Map Crafting, Southern Society | Южное общество, widgets, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020
Summary: 24-29 декабря 1825 года в окрестностях уездного города Василькова произошло много интересных передвижений.В фильме «Союз спасения» мы видели интерпретацию восстания Черниговского полка, начавшегося с освобождения из под ареста Сергея Муравьева-Апостола и ранения подполковника Густава Гебеля...Однако до того, как черниговцы придут спасать своего командира, Сергей Муравьев-Апостол с братом Матвеем, Михаил Бестужев-Рюмин, посланные за ними жандармы и Гебель успеют совершить столько кругов по пересеченной местности, что не запечатлеть это на анимированной карте было выше наших сил!Особенности карты:переход на сторонний ресурсТехнические требования:желательно смотреть в браузере Chrome
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Союз Спасения: Челлендж





	[анимированная карта] Восстание Черниговского полка

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Восстание Черниговского полка в законах Мерфи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669255) by [fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020). 



> Основой для работы послужила [синхронная карта местности 1804-1816 годов](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ArL8WwBbFPmgXYnstmk4PEH-8VeujKkD/view?usp=sharing), поэтому все дороги и населенные пункты с большой вероятностью соответствуют событиям 1825 года.
> 
> На втором слайде карты отмечены города и другие населенные пункты, так или иначе связанные с восстанием Черниговского полка.
> 
>  **Прокликайте их все,** нажмите «Далее» и переходите к карте, чтобы посмотреть маршруты движения участников событий.

_Догоняют Гебель и жандармы Сергея Муравьёва-Апостола.  
_ _Догоняет жандармов и Гебеля подпоручик Михаил Бестужев-Рюмин.  
Догоняет Бестужева-Рюмина на тройке лихой курьер.  
Всё зависит сейчас от того, кто раньше кого догонит.  
С. Алексеев. Декабристы_

25 декабря Сергей Муравьев вместе с братом Матвеем выехал из Василькова в штаб-квартиру корпуса в Житомире с целью получить отпуск Бестужеву-Рюмину для поездки в Москву (у Михаила там умерла мать). На пути в Житомир Муравьевы еще ничего не знают о событиях 14 декабря в Петербурге.

Тем временем в Васильков приезжают жандармы с приказом об аресте Муравьевых, и вместе с полковым командиром Гебелем пускаются в погоню.

Узнав об этом, Бестужев-Рюмин также выезжает из Василькова по тому же маршруту, чтобы предупредить Муравьевых об аресте. Через некоторое время к погоне присоединяется и жандарм, направленный уже за Бестужевым… Разъезды между Васильковым, Житомиром и Любаром занимают трое суток. ~~А если бы у героев были мобильные... Но не будем об этом.~~

Гебель с жандармами – так же, как и остальные участники событий, совершив круг почета по окрестностям и вернувшись в расположение полка – останавливается на ночлег в той же избе, где уже остановились Муравьевы. Бестужев успел отбыть дальше – передоговариваться с товарищами по Обществу, чтобы начать восстание раньше (а не в мае 1826 года, как планировалось изначально).

Он еще не подозревает, что восстание действительно начнется раньше. И результат превзойдет даже самые смелые планы заговорщиков... В смысле, такого они точно не планировали.

Ночью с 28 на 29 декабря Гебель арестовывает Муравьевых. Но еще до ареста Сергей Муравьев отправляет записку офицерам своего полка, вероятно для того, чтобы обсудить самый новый план уже с ними. Они приезжают – и все заканчивается дракой.

По итогам Гебель получил 14 ран, но чудесным образом спасся, а восстание Черниговского полка внезапно началось.

[](https://decembristrevolt.netlify.app/)


End file.
